Skull's Background Before Becoming Arcobaleno
by Platina1499
Summary: Am I the only one thinking Skull's adult form cool? Not a lot of people like skull because he's whinny and stuff but that's because he's around super strong guys like #1 Hitman or Master Martial Artist! Keep in mind he isn't a fighter compared to lot others. I don't like Skull haters so I wrote a little portion of his history for them to consider changing their opinion. Have Fun!XD
1. Chapter 1

_Splash! _

Distinct footsteps were heard on the wet cobblestone in mid-Europe.

"Catch that thief!" The baker shouted wildly as he pointed his fingers to my direction. No one made a move except giving a started gasp when I pushed through the crowd that was steadily making their way. That was to be expected in this impassive society. No one made a move to help my friend Jenny when she was bleeding from an illness so why would they make any now?

I managed to slip away to a corner unnoticed and quickly went through the alleyway to our secret hideout.

"Yo Skull." Vlad jumped down from the trashcan and looked at the french bread I stole.

"Where's Denis?"

"Off with daddy again."

I grimaced. Although Denis's dad is pretty decent guy, his job involved hard labor; I mean extremely difficult and painstaking work. Usually lasts 'til dusk. Guess I won't see him today. Too bad he'll miss out our grand feast.

"Got the stuff?"

"Who do you think I am?" He snickered and brought out a chunk of cheese.

"Sweet!" I broke my french bread in half and place a lump of cheese on the top before biting down. Vlad took the other half and did the same. The bread was still warm with salty taste. I took a gulp from the gathered rain in a broken cup. Cold water filled my mouth, my senses felt refreshed.

Comfortable nibbling sound accompanied the silence in the abandoned ally. Feeling content with food in my stomach, I lied down with my hands behind my head. Chilly zephyr swayed my hair.

"Oi, plan to catch a flu again?"

"I'm indestructible after all."

"No wonder you didn't die yet."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>I woke shivering myself out of cold. I was twilight and through the faint gleam of starlight I saw Vlad tensed up on the same position, a little bit disheveled. I saw a faint sight of fear in his eyes.<p>

"What's up?"

He turned to my voice seemingly startled.

"Ah, It's... nothing..."

"You know you suck at lying."

"..."

I rolled on my stomach and placed on hand under my chin.

"Talk."

He shifted, eyes adverting.

"... There were two men in black suit just down few allies..."

"Do you think...?"

"Maybe..."

Just to fill you in, Vlad ran away from home. Supposed to be a big family of stuff I don't even bother knowing. So those men he mentioned may be the hired to find him and he doesn't plan on going back anytime soon.

"... Are they still there?"

"No, but I think they will return."

_Sigh..._

"Look. I don't feel like sleeping anytime soon so rest for awhile."

"But..."

"Want me to knock you out?"

"G'd night."

I positioned myself to where Vlad was before. The wall was still warm.

"Ahh~" How should I entertain myself?

* * *

><p>"Hello~? Still alive?" Denis's hand waved in front of my face. Damn. Headache.<p>

"Shut up." I kicked Vlad.

"Damn man! Stop doing that!"

Denis laughed. He is always a happy-go-lucky person. "So what should we do today, guys?"

"Ah right, I promised that I'll show you another secret passageway I discovered." Vlad recalled.

"You mean what _we _discovered." Like I'll let you to steal all the honor.

"Hahaha! Let's go!"

While we were on our way, a struggling noises caught our attention. We exchanged nervous glances before approaching its source. The men in black were dragging few kids as they struggled. I noticed, they were the residents of this alleyway. I met them few times when I was still new to this place.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Denis whispered.

Vlad stood there, frozen.

"Let's go tell the policeman." I suggested, "I'll keep watch on them. You guys, go."

Vlad didn't move. I elbowed him.

"Let's go," whispered Denis pulling Vlad, "be careful, Skull."

I waved them off without turning.

Man, those men are ruthless. Bruising and dragging them around like they were luggage. I followed closely behind but not too close to be noticed. Finally they came out to the clearing and there was a black car parked on a road. The kids seem to be unconscious. Man, when are they coming? Any later and it'll be too late.

"Vion, you're late."

Another man in black suit approached them with something that seems familiar to me.

"These little runts were sniffing around, too much for my comfort." Vion raised one kid I recognized as...

'Vlad!' I shouted in my head. The other one behind Vion was Denis! Anger bubbled inside my stomach but I knew I was no match for three grown adults. 'But I have to do something! Think stupid brain! Think!'

"Hey you! What are you doing!" A women looking out of the window shouted, witnessing the scene of felonious men putting dirty kids into the trunk of the car. "Believe me! I'm going to call the cops if you don't stop what you're doing right now!"

Startled, three men dashed into the car and drove off.

'Oh no you don't! Not going to let you off with _my_ friends!'

I dashed off into alleyway, all the paths and shortcuts printed in the back of my memory. 'There was one intersection the car on this road have to take to get anywhere and it'll take about ten minutes if I hurry...'

As I went past different twists and turns, I saw a flicker of what seemed to be a man following me on the broken window. Panicked, I quickened my pace- well, if you call running 'till you're whizzing a pace. It was easy to notice him since platinum blond hair stood out in the gray, stark concrete ally with black scars here and there. At the slit between two peeling buildings I had a glimpse of the same sleek black car passing. It was closing near the destination and I have reached it first.

'It's now or never!'

I jumped out to the crossroads with my arms stretched to meet the car that will soon run over me.

"It's okay, I'm indestructible after all..." I muttered with my eyes closed.

_Screech-! BAM! Splutter! Crunch._

'Ow, ow, ow... Ah- my rib hurts like h*ll. Man, this is bad. Seriously bad...'

I twitched my finger only to have excruciating pain pierce throughout my body.

'Guahhhh!'

'I can't afford going to hospital and this is going to last for months. Ahhh~ how will I survive this time? Vlad and Denis... they better pay back for this! And I know just the thing to make them do... Kufufu... (evil smile) Ite! Itete-te! I shouldn't have done that.'

Through my crimson view I saw three figures climbing out of the crashed car cursing. While they were running away, three black handcuffs flung over, restraining them. The blond man I saw earlier approached them. With my ringing ears I heard him say,

"For ignoring Vongola's warning, I'll crush you to death."

'Huh? How does that work? What's warning? Clam?' (Vongola in Italian means clam)I gingerly set up and my head spinned painfully. As I gently rubbed my temple I... 'Huh?! Where did they go?' It was as if they disappeared into thin air.

Hissing, I reached for the trunk and yanked it open. There were few bruises but alive. Relieved, I shook them awake.

"Wha, huh?" Denis spoke, dazed. I got everyone out. Curious crowds were forming. Some of them looked at my figure with terrified, wide eyes-

* * *

><p><em>"Kyaaah-!"<em>

_A scream pierced through the dark kitchen where pots and silver-wares have fallen. A figure crouching down was clasping the ears as if they'll fall away any moment.  
><em>

_Drip... drip... _

_A pond of blood glistened purple under the pale, blue moonlight. A dark figure with eyes wild with fear ran away with a clank of a knife._

_"Ite-te..."_

_A sharp pain throbbed in my chest but I ignored it and staggered forward._

_"Yuno, are you alright..?" I winced before calling out again. "Yuno?"_

_When I raised my voice to get her attention, she desperately scooted back until she was against the refrigerator.  
><em>

_"Ah... Ah..." Her eyes were wide with horror and shock. I lent out a hand but she flinched away, her limbs shaking wildly. I was stunned by her reaction._

_"Yuno...(wheeze) Everything is alr.." _

_"Go... Go away..."_

_"Yu.."  
><em>

_"Stay away!" _

_She swung her arm right across me. Her eyes were teary. She muffled a cry with both hands and knees on the ground. Her shoulders trembled with each falling tears as if her life was depended on it. I touched my chest at another sharp throb. I felt something wet and I began to feel numb. I looked at my hand which was now stained in eerie purple. I turned my gaze back to the cowering, frightened girl._

_"Go away..."_

* * *

><p>I saw the flashes of Yuno's eyes in the crowd. Those eyes... While they muttered quietly it occurred to me.<p>

'Oh no, Denis and Vlad shouldn't be seen here. This might call trouble for Denis's family and Vlad hiding from his.' I glanced at their worried expressions. I gathered up my courage and breathed in sharply before jumping on the roof of the smashed car. I twirled elegantly as my body would allow and bowed with one hand against my chest.

"Good evening, everyone! You have witnessed the very first act of your infamous and indestructible stuntman, your very own Skull-sama!" I raised my hands and closed my eyes sightly as if praising myself. From the corner of my eye, I saw Denis and Vlad vanish into the alleyway without anyone noticing. I doubt men in black would still be around or even come here again. I further raised my hands arrogantly and my face up to the sky, eyes closed.

"Now who's up for some applause?"

_Clap... Clap.._

_Clap... Clap... Clap, clap..._

_Clap, clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!_

The crowd got excited and few whistle and praises were heard. I let myself drown in acclamation as I felt Yuno's gaze slowly fade out.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? How was it? I want comments and reviews! XD<strong>

**And just so you know, the men in black are from Estrano Familia and I'm sure you've guessed who the blond man is.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Clang! Clang!_

I am in a box.

A wooden box, actually. I could see indistinct outline of bodies sturdily chaining the box I was in.

Now why am I here again?

Right, right... my stunt act. I am _so_ stupid. I mean, who would ever manage to get out of three-inches-thick oak wood encased in fifty-meters-long rusty chains? Plus getting thrown into the ocean?

Now why was I doing this?

Oh yes, requests... I should learn to turn them down before things become more severe, if it isn't already. At least they are providing me these materials. Whoop, the box is lifting..?

_"Kyaa~!" Chatter chatter-_

Things are getting rowdy out there. Okay, you win. You guys' ideas are much more exciting for the audience than mine. The movement came to a halt, I held myself between small gap as gravity stopped for a moment until...

_Splash!_

Salty water slapped across my face, water pouring through the slit of wood panels. In mere seconds I was in a water tank. My eyes stung when I blinked them open. Now what should I do? I looked around my surroundings and there was nothing: no gap bigger than half a centimeter, no slack chains, no nothing. Absolutely nothing that would hint survival. The usual occurrence. I waited.

_One Mississippi..._

_Two Mississippi..._

_Three Mississi-_The fall came to a sudden halt and through the slits I see something... red..?

_Craaaccckkkk-! _The board broke into pieces in an instant and I found myself gaping -cough! Cough! Ugh, wrong choice- at a giant octopus as rusty chains fell around me. I blinked. It blinked back. Ho~ What do we have here? Oh yes, a giant octopus for ten-years worth of takoyakis. Too bad we don't have supplies for that. I wonder is Denis can grill it. AHHHH! Enough with the rambling! I'm almost out of oxygen! I looked up. Uh-oh, I'm about 60 meters below ocean level by the look of the surroundings and I'm not sure my legs will make it. I glanced at my bleeding calf. It got cut by stray splinters. Uwah~~~ It stings~! Especially adding salt water and all. I still made my attempts. Did I tell you frog style swimming isn't the best way to swim up? More like faddling in one place. I was near suffocating when something slimy touched my feet. I was pushed upward really fast and no sooner, I was thrown out of the water.

_"Kyaaaa~!" _

_"Unbelievable!" _

_"It's a miracle!"_

With a loud thump I landed on the wooden surface. I promptly rose my hand and a loud applause exploded. Chilly air sent me goose bumps, my whole body stinging with salt. Better have a shower soon. One by one the onlookers dropped few coins or euro bills into preset box. I thanked and bowed and the crowd soon dispersed. I picked up my box and glanced back into the ocean to see a shimmering red before disappearing into the deep blue. I smiled and began to count my reward.

* * *

><p><em>Ding- Dong<em>

Grunting, Skull turned the shower knob off. Beads of water formed at the ends of his damp and not-so-spiky purple hair. There was a faint scar on where the heart would be. Cool air basted onto his wet skin making him shiver. Brrr~! Promptly wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened the door for the unexpected visitor.

"Congrats, Skull!" A bouquet hit him in the face with full force.

_Wam!_

"'Give me a call before you come.' Haven't I always said that?" He scowled playfully at the brunette with messy hair.

"Hahaha! But then it wouldn't be a surprise!" laughed the offender, still shoving flowers to his face. Skull smirked.

"Going to stay outside or what?"

"I'm going in!" He quickly got in and closed the door. Skull left to get dressed and make some tea. A moment later he came back.

"Thought you were helping out your dad?" He handed him a cup of tea.

"Already finished! Things are going smoothly lately. We have a good dealer!" He gladly accepted the cup and took a gulp. "Atsui~!" Skull laughed at Denis fanning his tongue with hand.

"Glad to hear you're not working your ass off."

"Haha! Yeah! I don't know about you though."

"I'm fine. It pays well."

"No, I mean the stunts." Denis notices the bloody scar. "You got hurt again!"

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Skull replied nonchalantly.

"But it may get infected!" He pushed skull to a sofa and magically brought out alcohol and bandages. Skull observed him treating his wound with mild interest.

"I always wonder how you always have the right thing at the right time."

"You just don't think further." Denis chuckled as Skull snorted.

"Was that an insult I hear?"

_Creak~_

The door open and closed, revealing Vlad.

"Sorry for interrupting..?"

"Hahaha! Vlad, you kid too much!" Skull blushed in the corner.

"Don't put it that way!"

"Skull, you're too easy to tease." Skull glared from his dark corner.

"You sadistic bastard."

Denis smiled happily as the argument transpired.

"Hahaha. It's too bad I have to leave now. My cousin's coming for a visit."

"I heard he was Japanese?"

"Yeah, I hope we get along… Catch you later!"

"See ya!"

Comfortable air settled into the brown toned living room. Despite the atmosphere, there was worry in Vlad's eyes.

"Skull."

"Hm?"

"Do you have to continue your stunts? They are not healthy and I'm sure Denis's dad would be more than happy to have a new worker."

"Unhealthy? Stunts are what keeps me fit!" Skull jested.

"No… They'll attract unhealthy attention."

?

Vlad rubbed his temple and Skull looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Nevermind.. I'm heading out for a job interview."

"About time. I shouldn't be the only one to pay our room fees."

"Whatever. Chaos."

Skull locked the door and walked back to the sofa. '"Unhealthy attention" huh? Well... the requests I get aren't healthy for my body... what did he mean by attention..?' Skull remembers what Vlad joked earlier and blushed. 'Uuwwaaaaahhhh~~~! Stop, y-you stupid brain!' Skull started to run around the room with steams puffing from his head until he stripped at his own feet and got knocked out.

* * *

><p>"Damn, he just doesn't get it," muttered Vlad in annoyance. It was so hard to explain the reason why without revealing too much. He had to stop Skull before others notice him. Who knew he would keep up his acts after 'that' incident? He casually bought a newspaper from a boy and began to skim through it. Someone was following him, about two of them. He couldn't see them but he could feel their eyes on him. As a wave of crowd passed between him and the unknown stalkers, he took a sharp turn to his turf: the alley.<p>

(line break)

"Where did he go?"

"Damn, we lost him!"

"He should be around, keep searching!" Three men wearing a suit ran past a fallen trashcan. Littered trashes scattered about on the cobblestone. Vlad observed them running to the opposite direction from where he was hiding. Too easy. He slipped away from his hid-out and jogged to his exit until…

There was another men he wasn't aware of standing before his exit. Shit. He swiftly turned for a run only to be welcomed by the rest of the gang. The man between the two impeded his attempt on kicking his way out with a single sentence.

"What?"

"Cavallone Primo wishes to see you."

"As I've always said, I won't be the next heir. Tell him I refuse." This time, the men didn't move an inch when he walked to get past them.

"Even when he's in his death bed?" He halted, slowly turning to the man who had spoken. "He wishes to have a last word with you."

A sleek, black car drove off in silence from a quiet alley entrance. No soul was there to witness this event. A crow cawed in the orange, setting sky; flying to the horizon, it saw nothing. The abandoned newspaper flew few feet by the artificial gust of wind, finding itself a corner in the dark and dirt, out of the watchful eyes of the setting sun having a last look before falling into a deep slumber. Or so Vlad thought, overlooking the inevitable gleam of stars over the drifting cloud.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside by the time Denis got home. His house was pretty far away from Skull's apartment after all, but that won't stop him from visiting his friend. The air got chilly quickly and white puffs formed from his mouth. Taking out a rusty key, he heaved the heavy wooden door open and shouted his arrival.<p>

"I'm home~!" He saw his dad, portly belly, strong arms with little cinders on his hair, casting a shadow on an orange streak of lamplight streaming out into the dark hallway through the slightly open door.

"You're late. Went off to Skull's place I presume?"

"Haha, sorry dad."

"I couldn't care less as long as you had your fun. Just be glad that your cousin doesn't mind." His dad walked past him saying, "I'm going to bed."

Aw dad! Is this your little punishment for leaving you alone with someone who's not your co-worker? You've got to work on your social skills! Having friends do wonders! Denis swiftly entered the room and was struck by how much his distant cousin resembled him, but what struck him more was the outfit that was totally out of his culture. First thing in his to-do list, go shopping with his cousin. He could have mistaken him as a doppelganger if it weren't for his neat, straight hair unlike his curly hair. The other seems surprised as well.

"You are… U…getsu…"

"Asari would be fine." He answered politely, maybe too formerly?

"Ahahah! That'll save me! I'm quite bad at pronunciations. Hey, I know you're from another country and all; but you're my, if not distant, relative! Don't be so formal! Or else I'll be in trouble!" Asari relaxed a little. He was worried about their culture barrier that happened few minutes ago but seeing the other amiable made him feel welcomed.

"I'm afraid I may have caused your father discomfort."

"Don't worry, don't worry! He's a bit shy with people, that's all!" Denis noticed a long katana and three short blades resting next to his talking partner. "That's a mighty strange thing to have with you; do all Japanese men fight with them?"

"Ah, no. They are what I managed to get selling my _sakuhachi _-a flute- and afford to travel here." Denis caught a nostalgic gleam in his face.

"What made you to come here? I think your saku…chi? was precious for a tour around here." A look of surprised formed at the question.

"I have heard that… my friend was in a crisis, and I am well known as a flautist. I'm happy it was enough for my travels." Denis mused at that.

"I heard that you're going to stay here. Was it worth it to give up your sa..saku…- ah, forget it – flute? You may not be able to go back." Asari took out a pocket watch and caressed it lovingly.

"Better a broken possession than a broken friend. What is a friend if he isn't there for his friend at his dire moment?"

"I must agree you with that, my friend is doing a risky job and I would be lying if I said I'm not worried."

"I'm glad you are affable with our conversation. I'll be staying for a month until my friend comes to pick me up. I hope we get along."

"Hahaha! I'm sure we'll get along just fine~ Just so you know, you have to help out with our chores!"

"Of course! It would be unfit for me to lounge around when you're doing me a favor!"

"Alright! Tomorrow, we are going for your new cloths and a flute! I'm not sure if it'll be the same as Japanese flute but it'll be similar!"

"My word! How can I thank you for this?"

"Hahaha, you're overreacting! I just want to hear you play it that's all!"

"Yes, but it means much for me. I'll play it for you how many as you want!" Asari shone brightly with a smile.

"Finally you're showing me your true smile! No need for polite smiles around me! I'm order than you so I can take anything in the range of whiny to straight-out murderous! Now, let's head to bed shall we?" Asari looked at Denis for a moment. Is this what it feels like to have an older brother? He smiled to himself to have such warmhearted cousin.

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! If not, I'm open for any suggestions! Please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter! Thank you for reading! Take care~!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Huh..?

Skull woke up drooling on the ground. Ssssssph. Why did he fall asleep on the ground? Meh. Vlad didn't come back yet?

"Ah~ Harahetta(I'm hungry)~ "

Skull grudgingly made his way to the refrigerator and found it empty.

"Damn, Vlad ate my chocolate pudding! I saved it for last too!" He looked at the clock which informed him it was nearly 8. "Guess I'll eat out today~! I'm going to have a best steak in the world when YOU'RE. NOT. HERE. Muahahahah~!" He jumped out of the balcony. Saw the twinkling street lights below him. Ah right, it's 20th floor. He would have been screaming for his life if he didn't do this for 568th time; it was a lot faster than what elevators could offer. As the humid, cold wind swished past him, he felt icy rain drops on his neck.

"Ah-ha! I knew this would happen!" He proudly brought out a dark purple umbrella as if he had predicted this will happen and NOT informed by the weatherman on television beforehand. He promptly opened it and you know what happens. It flipped to the other side by the force of the fall. "Noooo! It was my favorite one too!" Skull cried out miserably. People down below heard a strange bird cry that night.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was known for its delectable dishes while being cheap. As expected, the restaurant bustled with people. Skull set in the counter eagerly waiting for his meal when a maid set hors d' oeuvre in front of him.<p>

"Um, I didn't order for an appetizer?"

"That gentleman over there ordered this for you." The lady gestured at the man standing near the corner of the counter, approaching him. He was wearing a brown coat with matching fedora with a suitcase. One of his request makers?

"Uh, thanks for the food." The man sat next to Skull as if it wasn't the first time they've met each other.

"No. It's nothing. I wish to discuss something with you, 'Skull from Hell.'" Skull narrowed his eyes at that. Why was his nickname getting more gruesome each passing months? Others may find it cool but... just his opinion.

"Sure. So, what is your request?"

The man - we'll call him Jock for no reason - set the suitcase in front of him and clicked open its lock. The friendly smile he gave at the maid seemed to disappear immediately and pulled out a document.

"Please sign your name here." Oh is that all? Okey-Dokey! Do I have to sign my full name?—did he seriously expected him to do that? Just how far of a fool did he think he would be?!

"What is it for?" Skull tried his best to conceal his anger.

"We wish to recruit you to our Cavallone Familia."

"Huh?!" Now that was out of blue. "What is this Cavallone you talk of?" Jock propped up his chest with pride.

"The Cavallone Familia is the third strongest mafia in the world! It's a privilege to-" Skull cut him off.

"No. I have enough troubles already, I don't want any more." _Silence~_

"You know other Familias will come for you after this."

"I'll manage." The two had a staring contest until the maid served their steaks. They said their thanks and resumed their contest. Jock sighed.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." It was a delicious meal for rainy days or days without it, basically palatable for any days. Silverwares clanked in cool silence, each taking their time to savor the steamy steak's flavors. Skull finished while Jock only got through half of the beef. When Skull got up, Jock hastily brought out a picture from his pocket and handed it to Skull; his eyes widened in surprise. It was a picture of a blond teenager wearing a smirk he knew so well.

"Wha..? Why do you have Vlad's Picture?"

"We have him in our custody at this moment. You better agree our request if you know what's good for you and that boy." Jock jerked at the menacing glare Skull shot at him. His eyes seemed to glow in purple under his bangs. Jock wanted to hid in a hole but he had his duties assigned to him. "I-If you wish to see him again he'll be at Pier 44 at Aganippe Mansion. This may as well be your last time you see him." Jock got up and quickly left the restaurant. Skull's head processed slowly. 'What did he say? Vlad is… What?' He looked at the picture in his shaky hand. 'Vlad!' Skull took off.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

_Knock knock knock._

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Arggghhhh! Anyone there?!" The door clicked open and Asari found himself facing rather vexed purple figure.

"How may I help you?" They almost headbutted each other.

"Denis! Have you seen Vlad this afternoon?!" Denis walked out of his shower.

"Asari who's there - Skull? What are you doing at this hour?" Bewildered, Skull looked at Asari, Denis, and then at Asari again.

"What..?"

"Ah! This is Asari, my distant cousin."

"O-Oh..."

"What's up? You seem to be in a hurry."

"It's Vlad! He... is missing. I haven't seen him all afternoon! Have you seen him?"

"No? How long have you been out? He probably is back at your apartment at this hour. Want me to look for him with you?"

"N-no... That's probably what happened. Sorry for disturbing!" Skull took off and Asari watched him go.

"Is that your friend you are worried about?" Denis gazed down sadly.

"Yeah... I hope someday he would share some of his loads like yours." He chuckled his gloom off. "I guess I better prepare more band aids."

Skull huffed heavily alone through the eerie, deserted streets. No. This was _his_ problem. No way he was going to expose Denis to some wacky mafia world!

* * *

><p><em>Bam! <em>His apartment door opened.

"Vlad-! You there?!"

_Silence~_

"Tch!"

_Bam! _The door closed. At least he checked. Pier 44 huh? He'll probably reach there by sunrise.

* * *

><p>Sunlight glimmered in cobalt blue waves. It was bright out at the dock with seagulls flying about above the swimming fish. Not too far away, a lot of guards stood in their position on stand by. They were all equipped with arms and sunglasses. Behind the sea rocks Skull was drooling. A seagull approached him, quit arrogantly, and cawed. Can't blame it really. Sleep deprived Skull just looked so vulnerable.<p>

"Whaaa~~!" The bird snickered. "Deme~~~~!"

"I heard something! Who goes there?!" They gathered in front of his hiding spot. Aw, his plan was ruined! Whatever! He wasn't confident on snicking anyway! He jumped on top of the rock.

"It's your indestructible stuntman Sku-" Cue gun fire. "What?! You're not going to let me finish my introduction?!" Skull hopped around rock to rock until he slipped. Shimata-!

_Splash!_

What should he do?! The moment he poke his head out of water it'll be full of holes! He saw something red through his stinging eyes. Is that..?

(On the surface)

A bald man among all others in black called with his phone.

"Yes. There is an intruder. Don't worry we will subdue him. He is quite a fool to try to barge Aganippe Mansion so blatantly." A husky voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Careful. He may have his skills to back it up and possibly a back-up."

"We'll keep that in - What is that?! It's huge! Ta-" _Beep. Beep. Beep..._

A man inside the mansion shut off his phone. He swiftly turned to Jock who was sitting on an elegant sofa.

"Seems like he had come."

"See? I knew he would. I saw great potential in him." He set down his cup of tea. "Let's see how this will play out."

"Hai, hai~ All the damage fees are onto you."

"Wait what?!"

* * *

><p>"Arrrgggghhhhh!" Many men were swept like broom sweeping dirt while shooting at the giant octopus. Certain stuntman cheered in the sideline.<p>

"Go, Oodako! You're awesome!" Oh, you're asking how Skull came up with that name? Don't look at me. Who knows what goes through his imaginative mind? I think the name is fine: It's easy to remember anyway.

Every men in the dock were rendered unconscious.

"Thanks Oodako! I'll go on my own from here. It's up in the mountain and all." Oodako gave him a firm nod and slithered back to the sea.

"Now~ What to do from here~" He grabbed one pistol lying around the dock. "Yooosh! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>A frail grandpa was lying in bed surrounded by men in black. The bedroom door burst opened.<p>

"Father!"

"Vlad... My son... Is that you..?"

"Dad! What happened to you?! You're so... pale..." The old man chuckled.

"I have all those years behind me, of course someday I'll be here in my bed. You never thought you'd see your repressive ojichan to be in this state huh? ... Vlad... I wonder if I have been too harsh for you. Being a tyrannical father to the point on having his only son to runaway from home... I'm sorry for pushing my ideals to you... I always wanted to say that."

"Ojichan..."

"My son... I'll leave my legacy to you... Please treasure them when I'm gone..."

"Please don't say that. I told you; I won't take the Familia."

"Onegai... Lead them... to the right path..." He took his last breath.

"Dad..? Dad..! Don't leave me..!" Jock tapped Vlad on his shoulder.

"Primo told me to give this to you." Vlad hesitently grabbed the letter and opened the seal. Not long after, the door danged open revealing tattered Skull.

"Vlad I finally found you!"

"Skull?!"

"So this is where they've held you! Let's get out of - Who is that old man?"

"My... father. He has passed away..."

"What?" Everyone is surrounding him like an important figure... Could it be that Vlad's dad is the head of the Familia? "Vlad... Let's leave this place. You can still live as an ordinary jobless guy with me. You'll eventually find a job and live a typical wacky life instead of this dangerous mafia thing... How about it? Ne?" Vlad shook his head.

"No Skull. I'm staying." Color drained from Skull's face.

"Why? Why take this dangerous job when it is obvious that death will be at your door any minute?" Vlad clutched on the letter.

"Sorry, but I can't let Cavallone Familia to fall." Skull gritted his teeth.

"So this Familia value more than the bonds you have with Denis and me?! Is that so important to you now?! After all this time of avoiding this!" Vlad flinched a little before taking a firm step.

"Sorry. The situation has changed for me. Remember me asking you quit the stunt acts?" Skull stiffened. "You have managed to survive life or death situations and by now, many other Familias will keep an eye on you and try to recruit you in any way possible. It would have been better if you had not started the stunt at all after that incident."

"..." Skull stood stock still and kept quiet.

"... Skull, will you join my Familia? At least that way others won't try to recruit you." Skull looked up and gave Vlad a sad smirk and replied jokingly.

"Nah, it's okay. I can't handle those complicated stuff. Don't worry, I won't do anything that will harm your _precious_ Familia. Come visit some time, 'kay? Oh! And don't worry about Denis, I'll think up an explanation for your leave. Then, ja-" Skull stomp out of the room with a frown and his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Skull..."

(While going down the mountain)

Any life in the deep green woods were barely audible and sole crunching sound of dry leaves were heard in an eccentric pace. The place was shaded from bright sunlight and resting guards perked up at the distant sound.

"Who goes there?" They spotted a male around teenage year with messy purple hair. The abnormal aura around him made them hesitant on approaching the boy. "You are not permitted in this area. What Familia are you from?" The mysterious boy flinched at the word. He slowed gazed up to the guards under his bangs that covered his ghostly glowing eyes and dark, murderous aura sipped out of his body which paralyzed the men.

"I'm sorry." Sudden detached voice surprised the guards to bring themselves back to senses. They would've used their limbs to rum far away from the boy if it wasn't for their duty to secure the area. The boy swayed a little like he was sleepwalking. "I'm not myself at this moment; will you get out of my way?"

"No can do, my boy. Why are you out here?" The boy hunched down, ignoring them, and mumbled in a low voice.

"That's too bad then..."

Cavallone Familia lost contact of all the guards positioned in the east side of the mountain. They later retrieved all the guard, either unconscious or dead, with no physical harm found in any of them.

* * *

><p>During his shopping with Asari, he suddenly felt the urge to return home. Leaving his awkward dad with Asari again, he dashed to his home. Upon arrival, he found Skull tattered, leaning against the door.<p>

"Yo Skull! Need to patch up again?" His cheery mode turned off when he saw the dead look in his eyes. "Oi Skull, what happened to you?" Skull looked up, drained and empty. He spoke in a stained yet soft whisper.

"Denis... Vlad... He..." He looked so broken and betrayed as he tried to word it out. Denis grabbed Skull's arm firmly and seriously before he gave him a skeptical smile.

"Let's go inside, ne?" He brought Skull to a comfy sofa with a hot chocolate. "Drink." Skull tried his best to do as ordered, gingerly holding on to the cup with his shaking hands. Seeing as Skull focusing on other things he began to treat Skull with first-aid kit. It took quite a while for Skull to compose himself, but no matter: He had all the time in the world for his friend.

"Denis..." He shot up; his full attention on his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Vlad... got himself a job... and he might not return to us anymore."

"What?"

"I... I feel betrayed..! He could have easily picked the other option to be with us but he didn't! I... I..." Denis hugged his quivering friend. Skull choked back his cry and Denis hugged him tighter feeling the water droplets fall onto his shoulder. Orange glow fell upon them in the dark living room, clock ticking ever so slowly.

"It's okay Skull... I'm sure he had his own reasons... You just have to be patient... We'll just wait for him to return to us... And when he does, let's give him a big smack in the head, ne?" Skull nodded anxiously hanging onto his friend, recollecting his broken world. Denis looked at the orange hue of the sunset through the partially curtain-covered window fading into the shadow of the night. Denis said to himself with determination.

'Next time I see him, the first thing I'll do is to give him a good punch.'


End file.
